star_wars_hearts_of_kyberfandomcom-20200214-history
Garon Jex
Personality At first glance, Garon Jex is a reserved and sour individual. He holds an intense hatred of the Empire, and is deeply committed to bringing it down. He is well aware of the inner workings of the Imperial military, and the tactics they use to maintain control, and is prepared to do anything in his power to make them bleed. However, despite his often brutal and savage methods, Garon Jex does maintain some semblance of a conscious in regards to non-imperial aligned civilian casualties, and directs his rage towards hard imperial targets. Underneath his brooding and angry exterior lays the hints of a more rational and friendly person. He is capable of being friendly and almost likable at times, and on occasion, he forms meaningful connections with those around him. However, this kinder and gentler outlook is always superseded by his driving desire to watch the Empire burn to the ground, and he is willing to emotionally hurt and discard those closest to him if it brings him closer to making this vision become a reality. Quotes * "It's the job of heroes to provide the spark, grunts like me just pour fuel on the fire." Physical Description Garron Jex is a human of average height, who posses a slim yet well toned build. He has a tan skin tone, which complement his dark hazel eyes and his dark brown hair, which is styled in a controlled, if dishevelled manner. He has two prominent tattoos, the first on his upper right bicep is a black circular tattoo that has been entirely inked in. The second is a small tattoo on the back left side of his neck that reads ‘TK-87342’. His typical combat gear consists of a pair of dark blue armored pants, a red undershirt, a dark grey blast resistant jacket, a matching combat cap, and a red and black shemagh worn loosely around his neck. The gear is well worn and heavily scuffed, but is always freshly cleaned and prestinely pressed, lending him an air of professionality. An A180 blaster pistol hang loosely from a well worn black holster. He wears a light tan grenade bandolier during combat operations. Additional Gear * Flash Grenade 2 * Dioxis Grenade 2 * Medpack 1 Biography Born in 37 BBY, on the outer rim world of Pamarthe, Garon Jex grew up in relative poverty. His mother left when he was seven months old, leading to him being raised by his father and his older sister. He spent his teenage years studying, working to support his family, and watching holo dramas about the the ongoing clone wars. He became enamored with the dream of one day leaving Pamarthe and joining the Grand Army of the Republic. With the Jedi launching their unsuccessful coup against the Senate, and the Republic reorganizing into the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, Garon Jex finally had the chance to make his dream a reality. He joined thousands of youth across Pamarthe in enlisting in the Imperial Army. Garon excelled at the Imperial Academy, graduating among the top of his class, becoming a fully fledged member of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. A close quarters specialist, Garon often took point in some of the brutal and devastating “pacifications” that would become hallmarks of early imperial rule. In 10 BBY, Garon was approached by his company commander, Captain Dale Grox, and invited him to a plot to defect from the Empire. Garon refused and promptly reported the incident to the ISB. With the intel about the plot in hand, and not knowing the extent of the anti-imperial sentiment in the unit, the ISB determined that an example had to be made of the company in order to send a message to all would be defectors that treasonous plots would not be tolerated. During a routine counter-rebel operation, the company came under intense artillery fire from imperial gun emplacements, and were ambushed by friendly stormtrooper elements. Garon, attempted to surrender to his fellow stormtroopers, who gunned him down and left him for dead. A nearby farmer happened upon him, gravely injured and near death. The farmer gradually nursed Garon back to health physically, but the had betrayal left him shattered and aimless, which eventually gave way to anger and rage. He left the farm, and set about creating as much killing every lone or duo of troopers he could get his hands on, terrorising the local barracks for several months before linking up with two other defectors, Jace Jorrum, a former naval officer turned smuggler, and Aer Intai, a fellow stormtrooper. Jace’s business dealing eventually led the trio to Florrum, where they came into contact with a larger group of imperial traitors called the turncoats. Linking up with the turncoats, Garon would spend the next three years conducting anti occupation operations and striking at imperial targets. While Garon was as brutal and effective as the next Turncoat operative, he slowly became uncomfortable with their willingness to accept civilian casualties. His issues with the organization came to a head during a botched bombing attempt that only resulted in several dead Florrum citizens, and no imperial casualties. It was around this time that Garon became aware of Amitikkes Porel, a local anti-imperial agitator on Florrum and leader of another rebel cell in the area. Deciding that the rage and unbridled anger in the Turncoats was too extreme, even by his low standards, he stole several crates of weapons and munitions, began making overtures to Ammitikkes, declaring his intentions to leave the Turncoats, and join Kyber Squadron instead.